Shippu ! Konoha Gakuen Den !
by Audhitaputri
Summary: kisah akademi konoha Gakuen! seorang murid baru yang tiba-tiba datang merubah kehidupan para murid Konoha Gakuen. Inspiration : Naruto OVA 6 Author : Ideki senju. harap RnR.


**Shippu ! Konoha Gakuen Den !**

" Aku kagum kau bisa lulus..."

" Aku sendiri heran..."

**JGLERRR**

" Sudah 2 tahun sejak kejadian itu... tak kusangka kau masih mengingatnya."

" Heh, aku sama sekali tidak lupa... Sebab kita bersumpah,

Kau dan aku... Sasuke.."

" Hn"

"Apa yang kita mulai dulu.. Ayo kita akhiri disini !"

**Badai ! Kisah Akademi Konoha !**

**Author : Ideki senju, bukan AUDHITA! Sejujur-jujurnya nih FIC bukan bikinin aku. T_T Pengennya sih ngaku bikinan aku*?***

**Inspiration : Naruto OVA 6**

**WARNING : Friendship, Crime, typo, ini semua cerita sama persis kaya naruto ova 6. Bedanya.. gua Cuma mendeskripsikannya dengan jelas-_- dan niatnya sih lanjutin ovanya*WHT!***

**Pairing : 'sedikit' Naruhina,Sasusaku dll.**

**GAK SUKA ? JANGAN BACA !**

Konoha Gakuen Den, sekolah yang sangat elit. Murid-muridnya juga sangat berprestasi baik di bidak akademik maupun non-akademik.

Hari ini adalah ujian penerimaan murid baru konoha gakuen . semuanya berusaha keras untuk masuk kesana.

Tapi tidak untuk gadis bersurai pink, seperti mahkota bernama **Sakura Haruno** dan kedua teman seperjalananya yang bernama **Hinata Hyuuga** dan **Ino Yamanaka**. Mereka dengan tengan mengikuti kedua tes masuk dengan lancar. Yaitu tes akademik dan non-akademik.

Akhirnya, ujian itu selesai. Ketiga gadis itu yang kini sudah selesai dengan ujiannya, memilih untuk melihat-lihat sekolah. Tepat saat matahari terbenam ketiganya sampai di belakang sekolah, melihat dengan jelas pemandangan indah disana.

"hah... peraturan-peraturan disini sangat disiplin"kata Ino menghela napas, sambil melihat-lihat kertas yang di pegannya. Sekali-kali mencuri pandang pada sunset yang didepannya.

"Y-ya" kata Hinata menyetujui perkataan Ino. Iapun sama, memegang kertas yang sama dengan Ino.

"hah, aku tidak peduli... yang penting aku satu sekolah dengan errr pria tampan tadi" kata Sakura sambil minidurkan dirinya di rumput, sambil mengingat-ngingat nama pemuda tampan yang ia lihat saat ujian tadi.

"Sasuke-kun, maksudmu ?"kata Ino membenarkan

"Hu'um"

'mungkin akan nyaman bersekolah disini' batin mereka berbarengan.

"1, 2, 3 MULAI ! " *pritt* begitu peluit itu di tiupkan ke-4 gadis cantik langsung lari, rupanya ada perlombaan lari untuk penguhuni baru Konoha Gakuen, mereka semua tidak menyangka pelajaran Olahraga akan se'CAPEK' ini.

"yak ! 15 detik. **Tenten**, kau berhasil memecah rekor perempuan. Tingkatkan lagi "

"Ha'i Sensei" Gadis yang tadi di panggil Tenten, langsung merebahkan diri di rerumputan dekat lapangan olah raga.

"Ino, 19 detik. Sakura 20 detik dan Hinata 23 detik. Tingkatkan lagi kemampuan kalian ?!"

"Baik Sensei" Ucap ke-3 gadis itu serempak.

"Oke, pelajaran hari ini selesai. Segera ganti bajumu kalau tidak mau di makan Anko-sensei." Ancam guru olahraga itu. Sontak anak-anak langsung berlarian ke kelas mereka.

"hahaha... bercanda"

"SENSEI !" setidaknya ini cukup menghibur mereka bertiga.

"ck.. betapa bodohnya diriku, kalau Anko-sensei sebenarnya tidak masuk. Baka!" rutuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, kini ia dan ke-2 temannya sedang menuju kelas unutk mengambil baju ganti mereka.

"Kenapa Sakura ?" tanya Ino

"Ano.. sebenarnya, Anko-sensei tidak masuk" kata Sakura watados. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung Sweatdrop. Berbeda dengan Hinata, mata Ino langsung berbinar.

"Asikk !" Ino langsung berlari kekelasnya untuk memberitahu 'berita barunya' pada mereka.

" Hei, Ino mau kemana?" tanya Sakura tapi sayangnya tidak ditanggapi oleh Ino

"Minna ! Anko-sensei tidak masuk !" seketika kelas langsung kacau.

"Hn, merepotkan" Gumam seorang pria berkepala 'nanas' yang bernama **Shikamaru Nara**, kemudian melanjutkan tidur siangnya yg tertunda.

"-kraup- hei Shika,-kraup- jangan tidur !-kraup-" larang seorang pria berbadan gemuk yang bernama **Chouji Akamichi**

"Biarkan sajalah." Kata seorang pria bertato segitiga di pipi yang bernama **Kiba Inuzuka**. Dia berucap begitu sambil bermain game di PSP.

"Huh, kebiasaan buruk kalian masih di lakukan ternyata" komentar terakhir meluncur dari seorang pria yang mengenakan kacamata, bernama **Shino Aburame.**

"Sesuai dugaanku, kelas ini akan kacau" Gumam Sakura setelah tiba di kelasnya bersama Hinata

"Sakura, tuh **Sasuke**.. Samperin gih !" Ino akhirnya menggoda Sakura sambil mengerlingkan mata ke arah Sasuke. Sakura mulai bersemu merah.

"Eh, t-tapi..." Sakura mulai ragu, iapun menoleh pada Hinata dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Dengan gugup Sakura mulai mendekat ke meja **Sasuke Uchiha**, pria tampan nan cerdas yang selalu menjadi sasaran para gadis.

"Sasuke-kun, istirahat ini... emm mau ke kantin bersamaku tidak."

"Tidak" kecewa langsung di rasakan Sakura

"Kena-"

"Anak-anak Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru..." tiba-tiba Seorang guru datang sambil membawa pria barambut jambrik kuning. Sontak semuanya langsung pergi ketempat masing-masing.

"Tapi sensei, Hari ini tidak ada pelajaran sen-"

"Aku tau Yamanaka-san, aku hanya mengantar anak ini. Jadi silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ujar guru bermasker yang bernama **Kakashi Hatake **memotong perkataan Ino.

"Namaku adalah **Naruto Uzumaki**, Ambisiku adalah menjadi **Souban** di seluruh Jepang !"

(a/n : **Souban** adalah istilah yang dipakai mafia Jepang untuk menyebut pemimpinnya.)

"Apa ? ambisi macam apa itu, dan lagi Souban itu apaan?" pekik Ino, Sakura dan Hinata

"Dasar anak menyebalkan" Gumam Sasuke tapi bisa di dengar oleh Naruto

"cih" Naruto langsung memberi Sasuke deathglarenya, dan saat itu juga langsung menuju bangkunya Sasuke.

"Mau melawan anak 'manis' ?" setibanya di sana, Naruto langsung mencengkram kemejanya Sasuke.

"Hn" merasa kesal, Naruto langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Sasuke.

"Jangan berani kau menyentuh Sasuke-kun !" teriak Sakura dan sukses membuat Naruto berhenti. Merasa Naruto menoleh kearahnya, Sakura langsung menghampiri Naruto.

PLAKK. Dan pada akhirnya Naruto mendapat tamparan telak dari Sakura.

"Baka.." Gumam Ino

"Cih, dari luar aja keliatan jagoan, tapi di dalam bodoh juga" gumam Kiba

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan?" kata Naruto tidak terima dirinya di tampar

"Huh, baka"

"Apa kau bi-" sebelum terjadi acara pukul-pukulan Kakashi-sensei langsung menghentikan mereka.

"Naruto, duduk di tempatmu !" perintah Kakashi-sensei dingin. Dengan terpaksa Naruto langsung menuju bangku barunya.

"oke, ada tugas dari Anko"

'Hahh'

Semuannya tidak tau kalau datangnya Naruto akan merubah kehidupan Sekolah mereka

" Anak manis, kutunggu kau di belakang" Setelah bel Istirahat berbunyi Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke, dan 'mengajaknya' ke halaman belakang sekolah.

" Ck menarik" gumam Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian kakinya mulai beranjak dari kursinya, tujuannya adalah Halaman belakang sekolah

**Kantin~**

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Hinata sambil melahap bentonya. Hal yang sama di lakukan Sakura dan Ino.

"Seperti biasa"Jawab Sakura lesu

"Hahaha, sudah kubilang Sasuke tuh tidak suka padamu" ejek Ino

"Ino-chan ?!"

"Sudahlah Hinata, mungkin Sasuke-kun memang tidak menyukaiku" kata Sakura dengan entengnya.

**Halaman belakang sekolah~**

BUGH BUGHH

"Dia kuat... " Gumam Naruto

" Sial, ia melebihi dugaanku" Gumam Sasuke

KREEKK, Tiba-tiba Sasuke terjatuh

" KENA KAU !" Tapi... SREET

" EH?!"

CHUUU~ Silahkan pikirkan sendiri apa yang terjadi-_-

"uhuk, uhuk, uhuk" keduannya langsung melepas c*u*an itu,

" APA-APAAN KAU INI ?!" amuk Naruto

"Cih, itu ucapanku, BAKA !"

"Kuhabisi kau !" Ucap mereka berbarengan

**Kantin~**

"Hei, kudengar Naruto dan Sasuke-kun ada di halaman sekolah" kata Ino setelah menghabiskan bentonya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura acuh

"Kau, tidak mau melihatnya ?"

"Ayolah Ino, kita berdua ini bukan stelker ataupun pencari Gosip. Benarkan Hinata" kata Sakura dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata

"Baiklah, demi menjaga posisi Ratu gosip, aku akan kesana" kata Ino yakin

"ckckck" Sakura hanya berdecak melihat kelakuan Ino yang belum berubah

Inopun mulai beranjak dari kantin

"Hati-hati Ino-chan !"

**Halaman belakang sekolah~**

BUGHH BUGHH

Rupanya karena masil kesal dan tidak terima dengan 'insiden' tadi Sasuke dan Naruto masih adu tanding.

Tepat saat itu, Ino melihat mereka.

" Kenapa mereka melakukan itu?" gumam Ino. Kemudian Ia langsung kembali kekelasnya.

' **Akan kubalas kau suatu hari nanti**' batin Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan.

" Jadi ia yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki, baiklah pulang sekolah kita beri dia pelajaran."

**Pulang sekolah~ Didalam kelas~**

"Sakura, Hinata !"

" Ada apa?"

"Naruto sedang adu tanding dengan geng paling merikan sekolah ini !"

" Nani?!"

**Dekat gerbang sekolah~**

"Hei bocah kecil, kau mau menjadi penguasa di sini hah?!" kata seorang yang seppertinya preman sekolah pada Naruto, dia datang bersama komplotannya

"Memangnya kenapa paman ?"

"Paman katamu?! Aku ini 'Souban' di daerah ini !"

"oh, kalau begitu lawan aku."

"kurasa kau tidak akan menang."

"bisa, dengan ini" Narutopun mengeluarkan YOYO ?

Skip.. jadi intinya Naruto berhasil memenangkannya, dan kelompok itu berhasil dikalahkan hanya dengan YOYO, aneh..

Disanapun banyak Saksi mata yang melihatnya, ada **Neji Hyuuga **sang ketua Osis, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, dan ketiga gadis kita, Ino, Hinata dan Sakura. Ada juga Sasuke yang melihatnya dari kejauhan.

"Tak kusangka ia bisa mengalahkannya seorang diri" kata Sakura berkomentar

"Naruto-kun terlihat keren" Gumam Hinata

"Hahh?!"

**To be Continue**

Sekali lagi ini bukan bikinan aku! Aku bilang gini kerena takut di marahi sama dia T_T

Oh ya, yang mau tau cerita selanjutnya katanya sih ada di Naruto OVA 6, Aku juga baru nonton kemarin kok*siapa yang nanya* tapi katanya lagi, itu juga belum tentu cerita selanjutnya*nah lho*

Katanya juga kalau Fic ini jelek lebih baik hapus saja, tapi dhita mau mengingkarinya gyahaha*evilsmirk*

Daripada bener-bener dihapus , Review aja ya... Salam dari, TEGAR namanya bukan Ideki Senju lho-_-

SEE YOU~


End file.
